Aspects of embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device and an illumination apparatus including the same.
A light emitting diode (LED), widely seen as a next generation light source, has many positive attributes such as a relatively long lifespan, relatively low power consumption, a rapid response rate, environmentally friendly characteristics, and the like, as compared to a light source according to the related art, and has been used as an important light source in various products such as illumination devices, back light units for display devices, and the like. In particular, group III nitride-based LEDs including gallium nitride (GaN)-based LEDs, aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN)-based LEDs, indium gallium nitride (InGaN)-based LEDs, indium aluminum gallium nitride (InAlGaN)-based LEDs, and the like have been used in semiconductor light emitting devices outputting blue or ultraviolet light.
Recently, as LEDs have come into widespread use, the range of uses thereof is being broadened to encompass the field of high current, high output light sources. As described above, as LEDs are required in the field of high current, high output light sources, research into improving light emitting characteristics in the field of the present technology has continued and there have been efforts to improve growth conditions for multiple quantum well (MQW) structures and to improve the crystalline properties of semiconductor layers. In particular, in order to increase light efficiency through improvements in crystalline properties and increases in light emission regions, a light emitting device including a nanoscale light emitting structure and technology for the manufacturing thereof have been proposed.